Best Friends Brother
by BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: Anderberry!Siblings AU. Klaine and a little finnchel. On Hiatus.
1. New Boys

Klaine/Finnchel: Best Friends Brother: Part 1

(I got this from an awesome video on YouTube by lulzychan it's called Anderberry siblings best friends brother. although I have changed the storyline a bit from the vid)

* * *

><p>We start off in the choir room where Rachel and Kurt are eagerly chatting about sectionals.<p>

Kurt: right after my dad and Carol's wedding is sectionals so I will be so busy for the next few weeks!

Rachel: so I heard you're getting a new brother too! Is he cute?

Kurt: very and he's very straight too, believe me! His name is Finn and he goes to some all boys school called Dalton Academy for Boys or something or the other

Rachel: _**looking frightened/shocked**_ wait, the warblers?

Kurt: yeah, _**suspiciously**_ why?

Rachel: no, nothing...

_**The bell rings and the New Directions! walk out of the choir room**_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We are now at Rachel's house on Friday with Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina. (Quinn was not invited;)<strong>_

Kurt: wow I cannot believe that the wedding is only three weeks away! I've been looking at bridal magazines and cutting out ideas for entertainment and such, but Finn acts like he could care less!

Mercedes: two questions! First, when are we gonna meet this Finn dude and second, I are you two like, an item or something?

Kurt: that is wrong on _SO _many levels! And no, we are not an item that would just be plain weird! Plus he's straight so even if I _WERE_ interested...

_***knock knock knock***_

Santana: who is it!

Rachel: NOBODY! _**runs to the door and angrily whispers**_ get out of here Blaine! This is MY time with my friends! Go hang out with YOUR friends!

Kurt: Rachel? Are you ok? Who's there?

Rachel: I'm fine

_**Blaine pushes the door open**_

Blaine: dads just wanted to know if anybody wanted pizza... _**Kurt catches Blaine's eye and smiles. Kurt smiles politely back**_

Tina: Dads?

Rachel: ladies, Kurt. This is my... brother... Blaine...

Blaine: nice to meet you all!

Kurt: Rachel! You've got some explaining to do and I suggest you do it fast!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaine has left the room and now it is just the girls and Kurt.<strong>_

Rachel: ok so you know how when my dads conceived me they mixed their man juice and put it in my mom?

_**All nod**_

Rachel: well there was an unexpected catch... My mom had in fact two eggs instead of just me... Nobody even knew about Blaine until he was born... I guess I've just always been meant to be the big star on the screen, even if it's just a sonogram screen. Since my dads knew about me they decided to keep me. Of course they wanted Blaine too, but decided to let my mother keep him they decided that would be fair... My dads would do monthly check-ups on him... But a few months ago... My mother went MIA and we couldn't let Blaine fend for himself so my dads went for full custody and now Blaine is living here...

Kurt: Rachel. We're supposed to be best friends... How could you keep this from me?

Rachel: that's not fair Kurt! I've only been hiding this for three months. We were friends for half a year before you came out and told me you were gay!

Kurt: oh come on like I even needed to say it! Everything about me just

screams gay! _**smiling and laughing**_

_**all the girls except for Rachel laughing**_

Rachel: _**trying not to laugh**_

Kurt: _**smiling**_ look, I'm not mad at you I'm mad at the fact that you hid this from me. But you know what, I forgive you and I'm sure the rest of the girls do too.

Santana: for the record, I really wouldn't have even cared.

Kurt: yes, Santana we know.

_**The girls start laughing and continue chatting. They finally fall asleep and go home the next morning.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's the following Monday and the New Directions! are mingling amongst themselves when Mr. Shue walks in with two other boys one of them tall, pale, short straight hair, and with some light freckles on his face. The other shorter, darker and with curly partly gelled hair. Both boys were wearing jeans and a plain tee.<strong>_

Mr. Shue: well, Glee Club, I'd like to introduce to you our two newest members of the New Directions! Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson-Berry!

_**Rachel looks at Finn and is completely infatuated in him for a few seconds and Kurt has a similar experience while looking at Blaine. They are both suddenly snapped back to reality**_

Kurt: Finn!

Rachel: Blaine?

Finn: hey Kurt! _**waves**_

Blaine: hey Rachel! _**waves**_

Mercedes: Hold up! What is goin on up in here?

Kurt: guys this is my step-brother-to-be, Finn

Rachel: and this is either my full brother or half brother, Blaine. Wait! When did you decide to move?

Blaine: yesterday, actually, I decided it would be easier for both of us to go to one school so we wouldn't be competitors.

Finn: yeah and there's no way I was letting my best boy do this by himself! Plus, it would be easier on my parents, financially. Plus, I wouldn't last a single day without him! _**puts arm around Blaine in a brotherly affectionate way**_

Rachel: _**somewhat disappointed, whispering**_ I thought you said he was straight.

Kurt: he is, I think he's just naive. That Dalton place had a zero tolerance harassment policy.

Rachel: you guys know that unlike at Dalton, the Glee Club here is lame right?

Finn: yeah, we know but it would be a lot easier on both of our households.

Blaine: so let's gear up for sectionals!

_**The bell rings and Finn walks over to Rachel.**_

Finn: is this seat taken?

Rachel: no, no go right ahead

Finn: _**sits next to Rachel**_ thanks. By the way my name is Finn Hudson.

Rachel: yea I know Mr. Shue just introduced you and Blaine. My name's Rachel, Rachel Berry.

Finn: wait. Are you THE Rachel Berry?

Rachel: um I think so...

Finn: wow Blaine talks about you ALL the time. He said that you can really, REALLY sing! That is so cool that you guys are related and all!

Rachel: what about you and Kurt?

Finn: my mom is marrying his dad. I'm sure he's told you though.

Rachel: yea he has but I'm just making sure...

_**Switch over to Blaine and Kurt. Blaine has chosen the seat next to Kurt**_.

Blaine: hi I'm Blaine. You must be Kurt! Finn has told me so much about you! And so has Rachel!

Kurt: how did you know who I was?

Blaine: well, Finn said you had a great fashion sense...

Kurt: this is true _**nodding his head in approval**_

Blaine: so when I saw that jacket you were wearing I knew that you must be one Kurt Hummel.

_**The two couples spend the rest of the hour chatting when the bell rings. Blaine and Finn walk up to Rachel and Kurt.**_

Finn: we were wondering, since you guys are the best two singers in this place, if you guys would consider helping us with the melody of the song?

Rachel: sure that sounds like fun. Um, you guys can come to my place after school

Finn: but it has to be after 6:00 because me and Blaine have football tryouts

Kurt: _**somewhat disappointed **_football, of course... Well, see you guys at 6:30 tomorrow!

* * *

><p><em><strong>We are at Rachel's house in her room with Kurt.<strong>_

Kurt: darn it why do all of the cute guys have to be straight?

Rachel: what are you talking about?

Kurt: well I thought Blaine was gay when he asked me about my designer jacket... But now he's trying out for football... So that settles that

Rachel: honestly, even though I have awesome gaydar and I've been living with Blaine for months now. I'm honestly not too sure about him.

_**Enter Finn and Blaine.**_

Finn: so are you ready to get started?

Rachel: yeah I have the sheet music ready. For sectionals we're going to do a duet with me and some guy singing "You Found Me" by The Fray

Kurt: how do you know it's going to be you? Auditions haven't even started yet.

Rachel: well I AM going to audition so I'm probably going to get the solo.

Finn: it's cool how confident you are

Blaine: conceited more like it...

_**Rachel shoots Blaine a dirty look**_

Kurt: ok we should get to practicing!

Rachel_**:*singing***_ I found God on the corner of First and Amistad where the west was all but one.

Blaine: smoking his last cigarette I said "where you been?" he said

All: "ask anything"

Rachel: lost and insecure.

Finn: you found me, you found me

Kurt: lying on the floor

Blaine: surrounded, surrounded

Finn/Rachel: why'd you have to wait?

Blaine/Kurt: where were you where were you

Rachel: just a little late

All: _**Kurt and Blaine looking at each other and Finn and Rachel doing the same**_ you found me you found me...

_**Silence**_

Blaine: _**after a few seconds clearly blushing**_ well, that was um, interesting.

_**All agreeing**_

Finn: well I uh we should, we should go Kurt... Burt will be waiting... Let's go

_**They both leave in a hurry.**_

Blaine: wow

Rachel: yeah wow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt are lying awake in their beds the scene will be switching from character to character as they go into monologue<strong>_

Finn: that was amazing... SHE was amazing. I've never met a girl like that with so much talent and personality. Plus she was pretty hot.

Blaine: I just can't get that Kurt guy outta my head! I think I kinda like him... But darn it I don't even know if he's gay! I'm like 90% sure he's with Rachel it's not like she would tell me anyway...

Kurt: wow Blaine is into fashion and can really sing... Too bad that he's straight, darn it Kurt! Not again! Can't I, just for once, fall for a guy who's ACTUALLY gay?

Rachel: that Finn guy can really sing it seems I have found someone worthy of my talent and love... But wait how will Kurt feel about me going after his brother to be? Is it ok to go out with your best friends brother?

Finn: wait, Rachel is Blaine's sister darn it that goes against the guy code! I really like her and I wanna ask her out, but I can't! Darn it!

Blaine: even if Kurt was gay the guy code says no going out with your best friends sister... Would that count though? He's not Finns SISTER, so would that be breaking the code?

Kurt: as an honorary girl even if Blaine WAS gay I couldn't flirt with him or anything it goes against the code of girls! Well you know what screw it! If he's strait then too bad, but if he's gay...

All: _**aloud and sitting up in bed as they're saying this**_ I just gotta go for it!


	2. Hookups

_**We are back in the choir room where Blaine is talking with Kurt, and Finn with Rachel.**_

Kurt: so I heard you were trying out for the football team.

Blaine: yeah so is Finn! I love football it's fun to play and it really helps to blow off steam.

Kurt: I remember my football days...

_**Blaine gives Kurt a puzzled look**_

Kurt: _**a bit embarrassed**_ oh uh yea I used to be on the football team, I was just the kicker and I was only doing it to try to bond with my dad. But then our coach made us choose between Glee Club and football... It was a no brainer for me.

Blaine: so I take it you're not trying out this year?

Kurt: ha! Yeah no... It's not really my thing... I was a cheerio for a while though, _that_ I somewhat enjoyed but the coach was a complete nut-job.

_**Blaine had checked out of the conversation as soon as Kurt said he had been a cheerio. He was suddenly thinking about how his new friend would have looked in a cheerleading outfit and how he would have loved to see Kurt dance around in that outfit while singing-**_

Kurt: hello? Earth to Blaine? Come in. You started staring into space when I was explaining the Madonna number me and Mercedes did with the cheerios...

_**Blaine snapped back to reality and crossed his legs in attempt to hide the oncoming erection while his face turned a deep shade of red.**_

Blaine: oh yeah. Sorry. I guess I'm not that into cheerleading... _**this is a huge lie of course Blaine found cheerleading quite interesting...**_

Kurt: _**in monologue**_ first the football tryouts and now the disinterest in cheer and Madonna! Ok this boy is DEFINITELY straight. Oh well, it was worth a shot...

_**Switch over to Finnchel**_

Finn: ok so you girls just sleepover and just TALK about stuff? I mean that doesn't that get boring?

Rachel: we don't JUST talk you know. We watch movies and play games and sometimes Kurt will fix up our hair and make- up

Finn: wait, _**a bit disappointed**_ your dads let Kurt sleep over?

Rachel: of course they do! Why wouldn't they?

Finn: I don't know... Never mind... wow Rachel, I had no idea how cool you could be! So... Do you and Blaine wanna come over later on today to rehearse again?

Rachel: of course!

* * *

><p><em><strong>We are now in Finns room with just Blaine and Finn.<strong>_

Blaine: hey where are Rachel and Kurt?

Finn: oh they stopped at her house to grab some sheet music.

Blaine: so I wanted to ask you something...

Finn: please tell me your crush on me hasn't returned...

Blaine: oh my gosh! _**Laughing**_ Get over that! I didn't even know you were straight! But it's awesome that you and I got to stay friends through all that. You're my bro you know that, right? _**Punches him lightly on the shoulder**_

Finn: so what was it that you wanted to ask me?

Blaine: yea so what's going on with Kurt and Rachel? She's my sister so she doesn't tell me anything about her friends...

Finn: yea I have no clue what's going on with Kurt. I think he could be gay, but then again my gaydar is totally screwed up, remember? I thought you were straight...

Blaine: so about Kurt-

_**Just then Kurt and Rachel walked through the door.**_

Rachel: hey Finn! Blaine... _**gives him a mean look**_ whatcha guys talking about?

Blaine: nothing! _**Blaine piped up a little too quickly**_ let's get to rehearsing!

_**Blaine and Kurt have gone downstairs at Rachel's request to bring up her dads Casio keyboard. Apparently they needed to hear the slight difference between the sharp and flat in measure 53.**_

Finn: so Rachel I wanted to ask you, what's going on with you and Kurt?

Rachel: he's my best friend! We met freshman year and we both got our first slushie. He gave me the perfect advice for getting the red dye out of my favorite cashmere sweater. We've been best friend ever since...

Finn: so you two aren't like- you know-

Rachel: are you kidding me? Do you even HAVE gaydar? Kurt is, as he would put it, as queer as a three dollar bill! Woah, I just got chills...

Finn: well maybe him and Kurt could become friends so Blaine wouldn't feel so alone.

Rachel: What? Blaine is gay! I mean I have awesome gaydar, and I've been living with him, but I wouldn't have guessed like, in a million years!

Finn: well, I'm glad that you two aren't going out...

Rachel: really? Why so?

Finn: so I could ask you if you wanted to go to Breadstix on Friday at 8:00

Rachel: _**swallowing**_ just- um the two of us?

Finn: (nodding) yeah. Just the two of us.

* * *

><p>Switch over to Blaine and Kurt in the basement looking for the Casio.<p>

Blaine: so you and Rachel are uh-

Kurt: best friends forever! _**smiling**_ I just realized how childish that sounded.

Blaine: I thought it was cute _**smiling and looking at Kurt then looking away embarrassed**_ so you two aren't an item or something?

Kurt: are you kidding? Me- and Rachel? Ok something about that Dalton place must disable gaydar or something because I think Finn still thinks I'm straight! As I always say, I am as queer as a three dollar bill! Whoa, just got chills... So no, we're not going out. You don't have to be all brotherly protective and try to kill me if I break her heart! You don't have to worry about that.

Blaine: well, that's a relief!

Kurt: yea honestly even if I was straight I don't think I could go out with someone who's a bigger diva than me!

_**Both boys start laughing**_

Blaine: so do your parents know?

Kurt: well, as you probably heard from Finn my mother died when I was eight and that was before I figured out who I was. I told my dad after we won our first football game which I am oddly proud to say I helped win by scoring the last points... He said he had known since I was three which made me realize that I was no good at hiding it anyway, so I just came out and told the Glee Club, who apparently also knew._** Laughing**_

Blaine: yeah I remember when I came out to my parents

Kurt: WOAH! Wait a minute! You're gay? **stands there shocked with mouth hanging open**

Blaine: yeah, couldn't you tell? I think I'm one of the gayest looking guys I know.

Kurt: and you thought _I_ was straight. Wow I don't know what it is with that Dalton place! But, honestly I would have never guessed. I thought you were straight! I mean the football and disinterest in cheerleading... Hey way to break the stereotype! But, you seem so straight that even Rachel couldn't tell! And that's because she has the best gaydar in all of Lima, Ohio!

Blaine: wow I am so clueless! So Kurt... I was wondering... If you wanted to maybe grab some coffee at this Dalton hangout with me sometime?

Kurt: sure that sounds like fun! Oh! Look here's the Casio! _**Kurt pulls the keyboard from under a pile of junk and he falls backwards as it comes out from underneath**_ wo-wo-woah! Ack!

Blaine: whoa! _**catches Kurt and picks him up**_ I got you!

_**Kurt turns around and finds himself staring into the hazel eyes of Blaine and desperately trying to remember how to breathe. Blaine quickly launches himself towards Kurt and kisses him intensely for a good while. They finally pull away gasping for air.**_

Kurt: that was... _**swallows**_ interesting...

Blaine: um yeah. Interesting...

Kurt: look, Blaine, I don't think this will work out-

Blaine: what? Why?

Kurt: Finn is practically my brother and you're his best friend. Plus you're my best friend's brother. And as an honorary girl, I have to abide by the girl code... Which means that I can't date my best friend's sibling. Rachel's my best friend and I just don't think I could do that to her and-

_**Blaine suddenly pulls Kurt in for another kiss this one longer and even more intense. They eventually pull away and both are left staring at each other. Kurt looking into Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes and Blaine looking into Kurt's sea of sapphire eyes.**_

Kurt: _**with his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck**_ ok... So maybe we could just keep this from them for a little while

_**Both smiling**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>keep reading if you want more klaine! reviews would be appreciated<strong>_


	3. Small Talk

We are now back in Finns room just as Kurt and Blaine are returning from the basement.

Finn: hey, guys! What took you so long?

_**Kurt suddenly looks worried and turns slightly red thinking that Finn suspects something. But, Blaine knows that Finn is to romantically clueless to suspect anything.**_

Blaine: nothing it was just hidden underneath a big pile of junk _**he says this quite coolly**_

Finn: ok then let's get started!

* * *

><p><em><strong>We are with Finn and Rachel at Breadstix.<strong>_

Finn: I am having such a great time with you! This is easily in the top three best dates I've ever been on!

Rachel: is that so? And how many dates have you been on?

Finn: including this one? Three.

_**Both laughing**_

Finn: I really like you, Rachel.

Rachel: I really like you too... But... I must admit I feel kind if bad about this

Finn: _**worriedly**_ what? Why? Is it because Blaine is your brother and I'm his best friend?

Rachel: no I don't care about Blaine's feelings as much as I care about Kurt's... It's that he's my best friend and you're his brother! I mean that is breaking, like twelve rules out of the girl code right there!

Finn: yeah, but he's not my brother yet and it wouldn't be breaking the rules if we got together before our parents got married...

_**At this point Finn leans over and kisses Rachel. They break away smiling**_.

Rachel: you gotta love loopholes...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurt and Blaine are at the Lima Bean sitting at a table drinking coffee and making small talk<strong>_

Kurt: so the Warblers really went all the way to nationals last year?

Blaine: yep, but it was only in Oregon that year... I wish it had been in New York like it's gonna be this year...

Kurt: _**grabs Blaine's hand**_ I'll tell you what. This year, we are going to nationals in New York and I am going to take you to a location of your choice!

Blaine: that is if you beat the Warblers at Regionals. I mean, I don't mean to brag, but we were pretty darn good!

Kurt: _**laughing**_ I think we'll be able to take care of ourselves.

Blaine: yeah I bet you can.

_**Kurt's phone rings**_

Kurt: aw shoot it's my dad I'd better be going. See you later Blaine!

_**Blaine is left sitting at the table watching Kurt walk away, completely infatuated with him.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this chapter was pretty uneventful but just wait for the next chapter I promise it gets better!<strong>_


	4. Secrets Out

_**Kurt is standing at his locker grabbing some books when Blaine comes up behind him**_

Blaine: hey you.

Kurt: _**smiling**_ hey! _**Smile fades**_ wait, what are you doing we can't be seen by anybody or else they'll tell Finn and Rachel!

Blaine: relax! Ok everybody knows we're friends they'll think that were just making small talk! Probably something about Glee Club.

Kurt: ok yeah so what did you wanna talk about?

Blaine: can't I just come to your locker to tell my boyfriend hello

_**Blaine loved the sound of calling Kurt his boyfriend and apparently so did Kurt, because he was smiling uncontrollably. Blaine leaned over to Kurt's ear.**_

Blaine: _**whispering**_ Breadstix. Tonight. 8:00. Meet me at my house?

_**Kurt nodded and Blaine walked away. They were both so infatuated with each other that neither of them noticed a very pouty Mercedes watching from the end of the hall.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It is later in the day, and Kurt is at his locker again reading a book. Mercedes walks sassily up to his locker and slams it shut<strong>_

Kurt: what the hell!

Mercedes: Ok white-boy, you need to come clean! What's going on with you and Blaine?

Kurt: Nothing! We're just friends!

Mercedes: Oh, don't give me that bull! I saw him whispering in your ear earlier!

_**Silence**_

Mercedes: Well?

Kurt: Fine! You caught us... Yes _**quietly**_ I'm going out with Blaine

_**Mercedes squeals with delight**_

Kurt: But please don't tell anyone!

Mercedes: Why not? You should be _flaunting_ Blaine around that boy is _fine_!

Kurt: it's complicated-

_**Mercedes gives Kurt a look that says "the safest thing for you and everyone in this hallway is to tell me now"**_

Kurt: Ok, as you know I am an honorary girl. So, that means I have to abide by the girl code and I'm pretty sure there's something in there that says you can't go out with your best friends brother... And to make it even MORE complicated, Finn is my brother, basically, so I you'd also be going out with my brothers best friend.

Mercedes: who cares? The Glee Club is close enough not to care who goes out with who's cousin or best friend or brother!

Kurt: Well when we're ready, we'll tell everybody. Ok?

Mercedes: Ok white-boy. Now cmon, let's get you to class.

_**They walk off together**_

Kurt: wait how did you know that Blaine was gay? No offense, but your gaydar sucks. Remember the whole busting my windows incident?

Mercedes: Oh, yeah... Sorry bout that... Look, I may not have that great gaydar but I know you well enough to know when you like somebody. Remember the whole Sam incident. I knew he wasn't gay but I knew you liked him right away.

Kurt: Ok but please, please, PLEASE don't tell anybody!

Mercedes: your secrets safes with me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We are now at Breadstix with Kurt and Blaine. They are talking happily, too into each other to really pay attention to the food.<strong>_

Kurt: so you really got to go to the Grand Canyon? That is amazing! You're amazing...

Blaine: I'm having a really great time with you... **smiling**

Waitress: ok boys! Will that be all? Or would you like some dessert?

Blaine: I'm good.

Kurt: Me too.

Waitress: ok then _**leaning over and whispering**_ you two make a cute couple

_**Kurt's cheeks turn the slightest bit of red at this remark. But Blaine smiles the biggest smile possible.**_

Blaine: thank you.

_**The waitress walks off and Blaine reaches across the table for Kurt's hands. They stay there for a while just smiling. Neither of them noticing Rachel Berry outside looking at them with an appalled face. She walks through the door and storms straight over to the couple.**_

Rachel: What the _Hell_ is going on?

_**Kurt's face suddenly turns pale and he snatches his hand away from Blaine's and hides it under the table**_

Kurt: Rachel! What are you doing here?

Rachel: I came to meet Mercedes here she said she needed to show me something. And I walk in to this! Kurt, you've got a lot of explaining to do!

Kurt: dammit, Mercedes! Fine! Blaine and I are going out! We have been ever since that day you sent us to go get the Casio!

Rachel: How could you hide this from me? I thought we were supposed to be best friends!

Kurt: oh come on! This isn't fair! You never would have told me about Blaine in the first place if he hadn't barged in during our slumber party!

Rachel: that's different!

Kurt: How?

_**Silence**_

Blaine: Um, should I go?

_**Blaine had been awkwardly sitting there while the two had been squabbling.**_

Kurt: No...

Rachel: I don't care that you're going out with my brother, even though the thought of that is totally gross in my mind, it's the fact that you didn't tell me! Like what you said when you found out about Blaine... Which is why I need to tell you something... I've been going out with Finn since I sent you two for the Casio.

Kurt: oh I know

_**Blaine and Rachel look at him dumbfounded**_

Kurt: I'm sorry Rachel, but you are just terrible at hiding this kind of stuff!

Blaine: So now that it's out in the open, maybe we can tell the rest of the Glee Club!

Kurt: I don't think that's such a good idea, you see Finn has been kinda over protective of me lately. I have no idea why, but me and my dad got to talking about me going out with other boys a couple days ago and Finn said that a good time for me to start dating would be after I graduate...

Rachel: yeah Finn does seem oddly protective of Kurt. Every time we get to talking about you he talks as if he would never let anything hurt you, which is so sweet!

Blaine: Soooo, just between the three of us?

Kurt: Well, actually Mercedes kinda found out today...

Blaine: Ok so then just the four of us...

* * *

><p>We're now in Kurt's room with Kurt tutoring Blaine in French<p>

Blaine: it's too hard! I don't understand! _**Blaine groaned in frustration**_

Kurt: come on just try it ok. Repeat after me, _ouvrir_ _la porte_

Blaine: _**broken French **__ouvrir le port_

Kurt: _**laughing**_ I am pretty sure that you are not at the dock right now Blaine!

Blaine: ugh! So Kurt... How do you say "I love you" in French?

Kurt: _je t'aime_

Blaine: _je tame tous_

Kurt: Ha! You are so clueless! And so adorable...

_**Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt in small intervals. Both are smiling each time they break away, leaning their foreheads together. Kurt has perfect pitch, which means that he has excellent hearing, but this time he was too into Blaine and kissing him that he was oblivious to the sound of Finn's uncoordinated footsteps up the stairs as he opened the door.**_

Finn: hey guys, do any of you want cake my mom made so-

_**Finn sees the couple kissing and stops in his tracks. The two boys let go of each other and split faster than lightning could hit the ground. Their faces turning very red very fast.**_

Finn: what the hell..?

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a cliffie there huh? Just keep reading as we go on there will probably be less Finnchel and more Klaine.<strong>


	5. Fight

Kurt: Finn what are you doing in here?

Finn: what are you two doing in here!

Blaine: we were- um- just uh- studying French?

Finn: Yeah, Frenching each other!

_**Blaine and Kurt's faces were burning red with embarrassment.**_

Kurt: Finn, just calm down ok?

Finn: calm down? No! I will not the freak down!

_**Burt and Carole heard the commotion and ran upstairs.**_

Burt: Kurt! Finn! Is everything ok?

_**They walk in**_.

Finn: I walked in and they were making out!

Burt: what? Blaine is gay?

Blaine: why does everybody seem so shocked by this?

Carole: am I the only one who knew he was gay? Are you guys serious?

Kurt: Dad, Carole. This is Blaine... My boyfriend.

Finn: what! Now he's your boyfriend?

Burt: well if they were making out, as you put it, then they better be...

_**At this point Blaine's face has an expression halfway between terror and embarrassment.**_

Carole: Please tell me that I am not the only one who saw this coming...

Finn: I can't _BELIVE_ this!

Kurt: Why are you making such a big deal out of this!

Finn: Well, _EXCUSE_ me if I don't wanna walk in your room to find my best friend defiling my brother!

Kurt: nobody's _defiling_ anybody, Finn!

Finn: how could you not tell me about this! You're my brother!

Kurt: yeah, like the way you told me about you and Rachel?

_**Silence**_

Finn: how did you find out about that?

Kurt: she's my best friend, Finn!

_**At this point both Finn and Kurt are yelling in each other's face.**_

Burt: _OK! EVERYBODY JUST CALM DOWN!_ Now, Kurt, why didn't you tell us about this?

_**Kurt gave a look that said "are you freaking kidding me?"**_

Kurt: THIS is why! I didn't want Finn to be mad at me or Blaine, and I didn't want everybody making a big fuss over this!

Finn: I just wanna protect you!

Kurt: From what? _I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!_ I'm very grateful and touched that you care about me so much, but I need some space!

_**Kurt gets up and walks out the door. Everyone hears the front door slam, Kurt's car turn on and leave the driveway.**_

Blaine: well that didn't go as smoothly as I thought it would.

Burt: Blaine, do you need a ride home?

Blaine: Um, yes that would be very much appreciated

_**Blaine quickly grabbed his things and as he was walking out the door Finn shot him a look that said "I will destroy you"**_

_**We are now on the car with Burt and Blaine**_.

* * *

><p>Burt: So are you serious about my boy?<p>

Blaine: _**voice softening and smiling softly**_ yes, sir. I really care about him deeply.

Burt: Good. Kurt is a good kid you know.

Blaine: yes, sir I know.

Burt: call me Burt.

Blaine: Yes, si- Burt. Kurt is the most moral compassionate person I know. I would never do anything, and I mean anything to intentionally hurt him. I really, really like him...

Burt: Good, _**calmly**_ because I like you Blaine. I think you're good for my son. But if you ever do anything to hurt my boy, Finn will kick your ass and I might have to kill you.

Blaine: _**swallowing**_ I know, uh- Burt.

_**The car comes to a rolling stop and Burt puts the car in park.**_

Blaine: what- where are you taking me?

Burt: _**laughing**_ calm down Blaine! We're here. I thought you'd recognize your own house.

Blaine: _**relived**_ oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that. Still not used to coming home to this house yet...

_**Blaine gets of the car and thanks Burt for the ride**_

Burt: have a good day. Oh and Blaine!

_**Blaine turns around to Burt. Burt gives Blaine the "eye on you" gesture.**_

Blaine: _**To himself**_ Well, that went better than expected

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok guys just please keep reading and see what happens next! i have no life so updates will be frequent :P<strong>_


End file.
